Of Roads Less Traveled
by TheGirlWhoHeldAPen
Summary: Honora, daughter of the Fire Lord Zuko and the Fire Lady Mai, is sent to Republic City to live with her Great Uncle Iroh to be able to lead a temporary normal life. As a member of the Beetle Worms, and her friendship with the Non Benders Three, she starts to actually enjoy herself. However, when a disaster strikes the Fire Nation royal family, her life takes a drastic turn.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, Avatar the Legend of Kora, or anything that has to do with Avatar.**

When Honora's father told her that she would be living in Republic City for the next two years, she nearly spit out her tea in a sudden burst of surprise.

"Excuse me?!" That would have been the proper response in her mind, but it instead came out more as a surprised squeak. The only reaction her father gave was a nod."But… Dad! We live on Ember Island, why would we move?" Honora asked, barely able to contain her overwhelming astonishment and panic. Her life was here, she just couldn't move because her father thought it would be "good for culture", an excuse that he had used much too often.

Her mother, Mai, and her father, Zuko, exchanged looks. "We aren't moving to Republic City, Honora. You will be the one moving."

A shocked silence filled the room. The servants paused nervously, and started to retreat from the dining hall, sensing the oncoming storm.

"What?" She exclaimed. "This is so unfair! So you get to stay here while I have to live among the people of Republic City? Father! They aren't of noble blood! They've performed no noble deeds! They just sit there, and I have to go live with them? They're commoners! Peasants!"

"Honora!" Her father shouted, motioning for the rest of the lingering servants to leave. This was a family matter afterall. "This is the exact thing your mother and I were discussing! You act like you're above everyone, and that everyone who does not have royal blood or was not directly involved with the Avatar is not worth your time, and that you should rule over them as they tremble beneath you. You're acting like Azu-". He cut himself off as Honora's eyes started to threaten with tears that were about to overflow.

"Like Azula?" She finished, not even asking a question but making a statement. "You think I'm acting like Azula? That I'm going to be her?" You could tell that her father was about to respond, about to apologize, but she cut him off. "You think I'm going to be like Azula? So that's why you're sending me away?"

Mai, who had been silent up until now, interjected. "It's not that we want you to go, Honora. It's because we're scared of who you'll become if you continue like this. Honora-"

"No, it's not." Honora snapped. Glancing at her mother's swollen belly she continued.

"It's because your little precious new child will be born soon, you just want a son so that he can be the proper heir to the throne. You don't want a girl on the throne, you want an all powerful male."

"Honora that's not true and you know it."

"You're right." She snapped, suddenly remembering a conversation she had tried to block out for the last few weeks.

"I overheard Aunt Katara said that she sensed a powerful aura coming from the newborn baby. You don't want me with my firebending. I knew I'm that good at it, and I'm not that strong but that can change! But no… instead you're sending me away so that I won't taint the next wonderful Firelord and his marvelous bending that he'll have? What? You just want to send me away so you can give all the care and love you want to the child that shouldn't even get the throne next?"

"This is getting ridiculous!" Her father snapped. "It's not like that at all Honora, we-" It was too late though, Honora had already gotten up. She swung the doors from the dining hall open, then shut with a mighty bang, storming pass the servants.

Zuko couldn't even imagine where she was going.

* * *

Turning towards his wife, he sighed, suddenly, all the burdens of Fire Lord had come crashing down once again. "We tried." Zuko said, trying to contain his anxiety and worry for their firstborn. Mai laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure that we should still send her away? She thinks it's because we want a male heir but honestly I afraid she'll turn out like your sister did…" She trailed off, obviously embarrassed to continue any further

. "No offense." Mai added as an afterthought, trying to stay on the safe side. "I'm just saying, to send a thirteen year old girl away is a bit harsh. Zuko! Look at me." She uttered, thinking about her own childhood. "I don't want her to feel unloved, that her parents love another sibling more than another. We remember what it's like." Zuko nodded, biting his lip with frustration. He groaned, putting his hands on his head. "It's just… I want her to have a normal life, even if it isn't for that long. She's been acting anything but what would be normal, and like I told her, she thinks that the people who have more common blood or haven't done anything like saving the world are just beneath her. It's so similar to Azula, and I don't want to neglect her, but I don't want to make her continue her behavior."

They both sighed again in unison, Mai running her fingers through her hair. "I'll talk to her Zuko, I'll make her see sense. Time with your uncle would do some good for her, I've always liked him." She drifted out of the room, leaving Zuko to collapse back in his seat and stare at the remains of his unfinished breakfast.

* * *

Honora heard a knock on her door, and before she could tell the person to go away, it was her dad, she could bet on it, the door swung open. Her mother strolled in, if not with the slightest bit of awkwardness, and sat down on her bed.

"Hey." Her mother said, obviously trying to start a conversation. Honora laid on her bed, not responding. She heard her mom take a deep breath, and exhaling it, Mai started.

"Honora, we aren't trying to neglect you. We aren't saying that we aren't proud of your firebending or that we want you gone so that your sibling can take your place as a ruler of the Fire Nation. I can't even firebend, Turtleduck, but yet, I was still able to fight and to be strong. We're scared for you, honestly. We're scared that we won't be good enough parents; to say we didn't exactly have the greatest childhood ourselves is an understatement. We're trying to make it so you have a chance of leading what a normal life would be like, because once you get older, you can never have one. Your duties to your country will always come first, even if you hate it. Also It's just… with your attitude, your personality about how you're above everyone, it scares us. You know about your Aunt Azula, you know how she was, she went mad Honora, from the stress and how she thought she didn't have her mother's love. She was crazy because she thought she could rule unfairly and unjustly and it came back and hit her in the face. We love you so, so, much Honora. We want you to go to Republic City so you can lead a normal life, and realize what it's like to be someone who has authority over them. Just think about it okay?" Mai didn't even give her a chance to respond, instead, she exited the room, closing the door softly behind her and leaving Honora to stare at her ceiling.

It was a while before Honora moved from her position of looking at her ceiling. When she rolled over, about to set her feet down on the floor she gave a quick yelp. Her skin had pressed into a small, sturdy wooden box. Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened it; only to give a yelp similar to the few seconds earlier. However, it was one of surprise rather than pain.

Inside was a velvet covering, a rich red, which was only slightly dulled from age. That wasn't the best part though. The box was divided into three parts, the inside of the lid being one, and the bottom being divided into two. A set of stilettos were present in the first bottom section; a set of regular throwing knives were in the second. The inside of the lid, In Honora's opinion, contained the best item though.

A beautiful sai was fastened there, the sharp points glittering in the bright, three-dozen candles that provided light for Honora's room. Right above the handle of the sai was a gray stone, an alluring, yet simple color. Simple, yet elegant at the same time. Like her mother. Like Mai.

She didn't know when the tears started; only that they seemed to never end.

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! This story will focus mainly on "Honora", the daughter of Zuko and Mai, and the mother of Iroh from the Legend of Korra. Also, if you guys want a specific character to appear or have an idea of what you think should happen feel free to leave it in he comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, the Legend of Korra, or anything to do with the series. I would also like to add this next quick author's note to everyone who reviewed/followed.**

** For my reviewers-**

**Atarah Derek- You're actually close, but it won't be Iroh :) Good guess though!**

**DAve and Bob- Thank you for saying that you liked the idea! I hope you like this chapter!**

**"Guest"- You're review meant a lot to me, as I spend a lot of time reviewing and fixing up my work so it's good enough to put on here. I hope you like this chapter!**

**For my followers DAve and Bob and smg55, thank you guys for following! It was motivating to get this chapter done. **

* * *

Honora had to admit, flying to Republic City on Appa was definitely something she thought her father would never agree to. He had seemed however, pleased that she had saw their logic and wanted to improve. The tension between the royal Fire Nation family had eased after Honora agreed; much to the relief of everyone. Aang had come to pick Honora up, along with Katara, Kya,and Tenzin, and the only time he seemed the slightest bit annoyed at the prospect was when she brought out her luggage. "Honora," he started, glancing at her luggage and then at Appa. "Why do you need-" He paused a moment to count them "Seven cases of things?"

"Oh!" Honora exclaimed, counting them over. "I'm so sorry! I left one in my room. Azia!" She called to one out of two girls standing beside the bags. "Go get the bag I left by my bed, and be quick, you wouldn't want to be left behind after all!"

"Woah, woah, wait Honora." Aang responded, blinking like he had no clue what was going on, while looking at her with a critical expression. "Why is she _coming _with us?"

"Oh she isn't the only one." Honora said, suddenly realizing that this conversation was not going the way she planned. "Ruka is coming with us as well…" She trailed off, seeing Aang's expression as he looked behind her at her father. "Zuko?" The Avatar asked, his eyebrows raised. "_I didn't know that I had to take her servants as well." _The three were the only ones present in the conversation. Katara and Mai were talking about something maternity related, and Kya and Tenzin were arguing on Appa, however, Honora felts her cheeks go red with hot embarrassment.

"She- well, Honora, you aren't." Zuko's voice boomed through the air, his tone dangerously low. "Honora go tell your maids that they can absolutely not come. Also," He added, as he saw Azia huffing back with the last packing case, "you may only take three bags."

"But Father," Honora started, but Zuko cut her off. "You will only take two bags if you continue to argue with me! Honora, you said to me yourself a few nights ago that you were going to try to live more simply!"

Honora huffed, and stomping off, went back into the palace. She somehow managed to order Ruka and Azia to bring the bags back to her room, while being able to pass as very much miffed and brooding. The adults gazed at her, not angry, just with a knowing expression of somewhat disappointment and amusement.

The moment of sudden silence that was forming ever so suddenly was broken as Kya slid off Appa. "I'll help her." She said, Kaya had stopped talking to Tenzin only to hear the last part of the argument Honora was involved in. Kya honestly didn't feel any pity for her, it wasn't like _she _had any servants, and she definitely didn't own enough things to put them into three bags, much less eight. Still, Honora was her friend, and though they had their differences, Kya supposed that Honora was still immensely loyal. It could also be noted, Kya mused as she walked towards the house, no, palace, that Honora's behavior was due to being spoiled at a very young age. Kya, however, would never in a million years say that out loud; and especially, especially, not to Mai.

* * *

"Hello, my young Turtleduck." Kya said, leaning against the doorway as she tried to steady Ruka, who was about to drop all the remaining three bags that had to be carted back to the room. There was a pause as Honora looked up, then came forward in a quick streak of her Fire Nation red garments.

"Hello to you too, my White Hamster!" Honora said, embracing Kya in a tight, warm, hug.

"It's been so long, what? Two years?"

"It's been too short." Kya replied, as she started to open the eight bags. "How much stuff did you pack?"

"Very funny, Kya." Honora sniffed jokingly as she peered over Kya's shoulder. "Those are the pictures I painted, decoration, you know? I have three bags for clothes, two other bags for dresses and more, ah, fancy clothes, that paintings bag, and the other two bags contain my Polar Bear Dog bedsheets and some random stuff around my room. Really that last bag is just amusement, some knick knacks."

"No shoes besides what you have on?" Kya asked, wondering how much _stuff_ a person could own. Honora shook her head. "No… my parents never let me get any fancy shoes. I'm hoping to go shopping in Republic City."

"I see." Kya commented dryly, "Don't you think this is a bit… much?"

"Kya, darling, nothing is ever too much." Honora drawled playfully, but the straightened her back. "But no, I don't. I'll be living there for two years, Kya that's a lot. Plus, Ruka and Azia won't be there," She gestured to her two servants who were standing awkwardly beside the door, probably wondering if they were dismissed or not.

They were probably the poor ones who had packed everything, under Honora's instruction. Kya looked at her friend, then back at the servants. Kya gave a quick wave of her hand. She hoped that it was a cue of dismissal, and not some offensive gesture that of course, Kya wouldn't have known about. The two girls glanced between Kya and Honora, who was still looking at her things, then back at Kya. Kya gave a small, subtle nod, and their minds obviously made up, the two maids left.

_That's done. _Kya thought. _And next the difficult part._

"Now," Kya started as she put a hand on Honora's shoulder. "Let's repack." _And sincerely hope that you know how to dress yourself_, Kya wanted to add, but instead gave a small, tight, nod at Honora's sulking gaze.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be when Honora gets to Republic City, with flashbacks between the present chapter up until her arrival. I'll also be able to update faster, within the next week probably. Also, as a parting note, Honora's child hood will be revealed bit by bit. The only thing hint I'm going to say is to think about her Firebending, and what was said last chapter. :) Thank you all!**


End file.
